Un poco de amor en la oficina
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION DE "A LITTLE OFFICE LOVE" DE mishmish10. Lavender se convierte en la secretaria de Ron. Esta vez es Hermione quien se pone celosa, y decide visitar a Ron en su oficina


Ron estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando una carta se posó en su escritorio. Estaba contemplando la posibilidad de ignorarla, pero decidió leerla antes de irse.

_Estimado Sr. Weasley,_

_La carta es para informarle que tendrá una nueva secretaria en su oficina. Como siempre, recuerde que todos los miembros del equipo deben ser tratados con el mayor respeto. La nueva secretaria es Lavender Brown y todos esperamos que su incorporación sea muy satisfactoria. _

_-El Ministerio. _

Ron releyó la carta. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Nunca olvidaría lo molesta que era Lavender en 6to año, sin mencionar la tensión que causaría con Hermione que ahora era su esposa y también trabajaba en el Ministerio. No había forma de salir de esta.

Hermione no se ponía tan celosa como antes, pero habían tenido pequeñas peleas cuando ella escuchó que muchas mujeres estaban enamoradas de él. Ella juraba que el estaba coqueteando, pero Ron solo era amable. Su reacción con Lavender era temible, pero también interesante.

Ron volvió a la casa donde Hermione estaba cocinando su comida favorita de spaghetti con albóndigas que olían delicioso.

La vio parada frente a la olla y no pudo dejar de notar que se veía muy linda y tierna en su delantal cocinando como una buena y pequeña esposa. Ron decidió bromear con eso un poco antes de decirle lo de Lavender.

"Wow, esto es una sorpresa. Usualmente estarías enterrada en tu trabajo. El único momento del día en el que te tomas un descanso es cuando te cojo hasta dejarte inconsciente" le dijo abrazándola por detrás.

"Shhh, Ronald. Ginny me dio la receta de esta nueva salsa. La voy a probar" y se llevó el cucharón a la boca para probarla.

"Mmm," dijo ella lamiéndose los labios. "Es deliciosa," dijo. Ron podía jurar que lo estaba provocando.

"No lo sé. Si Ginny te la recomendó para mi debe estar envenenada." Dijo Ron.

"Por favor Ron, para mí." Le rogó Hermione.

"Okay," dijo Ron y Hermione levantó el cucharón hasta sus labios. Ella era tan sexy.

"Wow, está buena," dijo Ron. "Dame otro poquito" dijo esperando atraerla más cerca de el.

"No, puedes esperar por diez minutos," le dijo Hermione picaronamente.

"Amas provocar a un tipo," bromeó Ron yendo a su habitación a cambiarse.

Veinte minutos después, Hermione y Ron disfrutaban del spaghetti con una botella de vino tinto.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo hoy el trabajo?" Ron preguntó tratando de llegar al tema de Lavender sin sacar la conversación de la nada.

"Bien. Los casos vienen un poco lento gracias a tu Departamento que atrapa muy rápido todos los chicos malos." Le respondió.

"Bueno, Harry y yo trabajamos duro" dijo Ron.

"Ya veo" dijo ella mirándole los músculos.

"¿Me estabas observando?" preguntó Ron riendo.

"Quizás" le respondió tímidamente. "¿Y como estuvo tu día?" le preguntó ella inocentemente.

"Lo usual, pero una nueva secretaria va a venir al Departamento de Aurores," dijo tratando de sonar casual.

"Qué interesante. ¿Quién es?" preguntó.

"Lavender Brown," respondió el anticipando su reacción.

"Oh," dijo ella y continuó comiendo su spaghetti.

No había pelea pero Ron pudo sentir la tensión.

"Entonces, ¿es tu secretaria personal?" preguntó Hermione como una nenita buena pero con una expresión de descontento en los ojos.

Seguro que Lavender había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, pero Ron y Hermione estaban tan enamorados que se casaron a los 19 y ahora tenían 20, y aunque pareciera no había pasado tanto tiempo desde Hogwarts.

"Si, lo es," Ron decidió ser honesto con ella.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio.

Pronto, ambos terminaron y Hermione levantó los platos y los llevó a la bacha para lavarlos. Disfrutaba hacer algunas cosas de la forma muggle.

"Creo que me iré a la cama. Estoy muy cansada," bostezó ella.

"Estaré allí en un ratito," le dijo el.

Bueno, no había salido tan mal, aunque Hermione parecía un poco ofendida, pensó Ron.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, Hermione ya no estaba allí. Le dejó una nota.

_No podía seguir durmiendo. Me fui a la oficina para repasar unos documentos. Nos vemos en el trabajo. _

_-Hermione_

Ron odiaba despertarse y que Hermione no estuviera ahí, pero no era la primera vez que hacía esto. Trató de volver a dormir pero no pudo.

Ron prendió la TV y se preparó el desayuno antes de ir a trabajar.

Ron entró en su departamento y notó que el escritorio frente a su oficina estaba redecorado, pero gracias al cielo no había nadie.

"¡Won-Won! Quiero decir, Ron," gritó alguien.

Ron reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Su mañana estaba empezando a parecerle horrorosa.

"Buenos días Lavender. Creo que es bueno que haya venido temprano así podemos discutir algunas cosas," dijo Ron yendo directo hacia el protocolo. Lavender asintió.

"Usualmente la correspondencia importante viene con un sticker color ámbar, así que dámela inmediatamente. Usualmente tengo problemas para recordar mis juntas así que ponlo en el calendario encantado. También puedo desordenarme un poco pero encuentro las cosas mucho más fáciles si están organizadas pero no soy yo el que las ordena. La sala de documentos está hacia allá y solo tu, Harry, Kingsley y yo tenemos la llave. Te recomiendo entrar sólo si es necesario porque tienen encantamientos protectores. Fuera de eso creo que sabrás manejarte del modo que el Ministerio espera que lo hagas." La instruyó Ron.

"Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien para ti. Cualquier cosa para ti" coqueteó Lavender.

"Bueno, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de café por favor?" le pidió Ron ignorándola y mirando un documento que le había traído Morris.

"Seguro" contestó Lavender muy alegre.

Alguien silbó y cuando Ron se dio vuelta vio a Morris.

"Esa está bastante buena," dijo él. "Vas a disfrutar tenerla como secretaria, ¿eh?" le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

"Parece que lo hará bien," respondió Ron ignorando el doble sentido.

"Por supuesto," afirmó Morris.

"Quizás debería ser tu secretaria entonces," bromeó.

"No Weasley, tú eres el que tiene locas a todas las chicas. Maldito," dijo Morris.

"Bueno, no puedo esconder mi encanto pelirrojo," bromeó el.

Lavender volvió con el café.

"Gracias Lavender, te llamo si necesito algo" dijo Ron antes de tomar su café.

Ron escuchó un "Si fuera por mi la llamaría para lo que sea"

Miró hacia arriba y notó que todos los hombres estaban mirando fijo a Lavender, excepto por Harry claro.

Ese tipo estaba muy enamorado de su hermana. Ron tenía que admitir que él también estaba enamorado porque no estaba interesado ni en Lavender ni en ninguna de las otras mujeres que supuestamente estaban atraídas por él.

Pero sí notó que Lavender estaba más bonita que en Hogwarts.

Ron volvió a su oficina y escuchó silbidos.

¿No pueden parar un poco? Lavender va a estar ahí todo el día.

"Buen día Sra. Weasley. Se ve preciosa como siempre," dijo Morris sonrojándose.

Ron sonrió. Sólo su esposa podía hacer que Morris se convirtiera desde un cerdo en un caballero en menos de 5 minutos. Ron no estaba sorprendido; de todas las mujeres que le gustaban a Morris, sabía que ella era su favorita. Su esposa era sexy como el mismo infierno, y a juzgar por los ojos que la seguían, ellos no eran los únicos que pensaban eso.

"Hola R-, digo Sr. Weasley," dijo Hermione con unos documentos en sus manos.

"Buenos días Sra. Weasley, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?"Puso mucho énfasis en el 'Weasley' para que todos recordaran que era su esposa.

"Tengo estos documentos y Kingsley quiere que veamos algunos temas. Tenemos que discutirlo en tu oficina. Algunos de los detalles son clasificados," dijo ella.

"Por supuesto," dijo Ron haciéndola entrar en su oficina.

Cerró la puerta.

"Bueno, entonces ¿es sobre los Malfoy o alguien más?" le preguntó antes de sentir que lo tiraban contra la puerta rudamente.

"¿Qué-?" empezó a preguntar pero Hermione le puso los labios encima de los suyos.

Sus manos empezaron a desabotonar su camisa y el rápidamente se dejó desnudar.

"No cogimos anoche y tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido," le dijo sacándole el cinturón y bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones.

"Bueno, déjame ayudarte," Ron prácticamente le desgarró la camisa y le bajó la pollera.

Ron tomó un momento para mirarla.

"¿Ropa interior roja, Sra. Weasley? Eres una chica mala" le dijo agarrándole la tanga

"Muéstrame que tan mala," lo provocó ella, sacándole los pantalones y los boxers y agarrando su erección.

"¿Sobre el escritorio?" preguntó el.

"No, quiero hacerlo justo aquí contra esta puerta," demandó ella.

"Si que eres mala,"le dijo él dándole una nalgada y quitándole la tanga de encaje del todo.

"Castígame por serlo," dijo Hermione mientras Ron le quitaba el corpiño y le lamía los pechos.

"Mereces ser tratada con dureza," le dijo Ron mordiéndole un pezón y enterrándose dentro de ella.

"¡Si, castígame!" gritó ella mientras el comenzaba a embestirla.

"¡Más duro!" aulló ella aferrándose a su espalda y envolviendo su cintura con sus piernas.

"Qué bien que me coges," le dijo ella mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda

"¡Más rápido, cógeme más rápido!" le dijo en una mezcla de ruego y orden.

Ron amaba hacerla rogar. Le encantaba que ella le dijera lo que quería, y eso hacía que Ron fuera más rápido, más duro, y más profundo hasta que ella gritaba su nombre.

Hermione gritaba muy fuerte mientras su cuerpo explotaba de placer. Ron siguió moviéndose hasta que acabó unos momentos después. Ver a Hermione acabar siempre lo llevaba a la cima.

Hermione desenvolvió sus piernas de él y los dos se sentaron en la silla de Ron, Hermione en su regazo.

"¿No necesitabas ayuda con esos casos verdad?" preguntó Ron alzando una ceja y sintiéndose exhausto.

"No," susurró ella en su oreja mientras empezaba a morderla.

Hermione siguió mordiendo su cuello, luego su pecho y luego de bajó de su regazo para seguir besando su cuerpo. Ahora estaba en sus abdominales y finalmente llegó hasta su verga.

Cuando llegó, estaba erecto otra vez.

"Y yo que pensé que no podría aguantar más hasta esta noche," suspiró Ron.

"Siempre subestimándome Ron," le dijo ella antes de metérselo en la boca.

Dios, amaba a esta mujer.

Ella siempre sabía que hacer para hacerlo acabar. Lo chupaba rápido y duro hasta que explotaba en su boca y se quedaba momentáneamente ciego.

"Las cosas que me haces, mujer" dijo luego de unos momentos, cuando volvió a tener la capacidad de pensar.

"¿Quién dijo que he terminado?" dijo Hermione.

"Nunca te cansas de coger," le dijo bromeando.

"Y tu nunca de cansas de disfrutarlo," le dijo ella sentándose a horcadas sobre el y refregándose contra su miembro.

Su mano fue hacia su verga y empezó a acariciarla.

Luego de un tiempo, Ron estaba duro de nuevo aunque un poco cansado.

Ella sonrió para provocarlo un poco y hacerlo desear.

El no aguantó mucho.

Sintiendo que se endurecía, Hermione se lo metió y comenzó a cabalgar.

Ahora era su turno de demandar lo que quería de ella.

Sus manos fueron hasta su trasero mientras lo cabalgaba.

"Más rápido," demandó el, poniendo su cara entre sus pechos que estaban rebotando frente a él por la cogida.

Ahora ella estaba guardando su fuerza, así que el le dio una nalgada y le dijo, "No me tomes el pelo Hermione. Sé que puedes ir más rápido que eso."

Ella se movió más rápido excitándose más. Ella nunca se cansaba de la pija de Ron.

"Así me gusta," dijo Ron apretándole el trasero.

Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo fuertemente haciendo que Ron se sintiera en la gloria.

Ahora ella estaba cabalgando rápidamente y pronto acabó gritando su nombre. Eso hizo que Ron acabara también dentro de ella, clamándola como suya.

Ella se acercó a el y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, besándolo hasta que se levantó y salió de adentro de ella.

"Juro que tratas de matarme," dijo Ron.

"Sólo si eres malo," respondió ella seductoramente.

Se levantó del todo, se puso la ropa, e hizo hechizos limpiadores en los dos.

"¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?" le rogó Ron.

"Lo siento pero realmente necesito revisar estos casos," le explicó Hermione.

"Oh, claro," dijo Ron un poco decepcionado.

"Ron, actúas como si no me fueras a ver esta noche," bromeó ella.

"A veces eso pasa," dijo él sinceramente.

"Bueno, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, usualmente haces que te vea cada noche de una forma u otra. Y seguramente haz visto que no he estado tan concentrada en mi trabajo. Tengo que hacerme más tiempo para mi hermoso marido que tiene a todas esas mujeres locas por él," le dijo Hermione.

Ahora los dos estaban completamente vestidos.

"Bien, todo lo que quiero es esta sexy mujer justo enfrente mío," le dijo dándole una nalgada y un beso apasionado.

"Bien, porque todo lo que ella quiere eres tú," lo besó otra vez.

Hermione se dio vuelta para irse y le dijo, "Y deberías estar loco para serle infiel. Esos canarios no son nada comparado con lo que puede hacer ahora. Después de todo es considerada la mejor bruja de su edad," dijo ella abriendo la puerta y deslizando su mano por su cuello para demostrarle de qué estaba hablando. Ron lo encontró sexy y terrorífico. Probablemente hubiera asustado a Ojoloco Moody, No era un secreto lo que Hermione podía hacer con su varita.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todos los estaban mirando, pero Hermione los ignoró. No hizo hechizos silenciadores a propósito, para que todos supieran de quién era esposa, y qué marido era el suyo.

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo del departamento hacia el elevador pero antes le dijo a Lavender, "Srta. Brown, ¿podrías traerle a Ron algo de agua? Se ve un poco sediento".

"Si," murmuró Lavender.

"Lo siento, no te escuché," le dijo Hermione.

"Por supuesto que le traeré agua Sra. Weasley," dijo Lavender con una mirada de temor antes de levantarse. No había ninguna persona en el Ministerio que no respetara a Hermione. Ella y Ron eran jóvenes pero estaban en un rango muy alto.

Su esposa era mala, pero eso lo excitaba.

Hermione estaba llegando al elevador y se encontró con Harry sonriendo. Le guiñó el ojo y subió al elevador.

Harry llegó junto a Ron y el resto de los Aurores que estaban allí.

"Qué descarada resultó ser," dijo Dean y Morris asintió.

"Ya lo creo, pero es fantástica y sexy como el mismo infierno," sonrió Ron.

"Concuerdo con eso," dijo Wood.

Harry hizo un gesto de vómito pero luego dijo, "Ron, ya es suficiente malo que ustedes lo hagan, pero como no se puede evitar, tienen que poner encantamientos silenciadores. No me sorprendería que el departamento entero los haya oído. Diablos, los oí antes de entrar. Y el departamento es bastante grande."

"Lo siento Harry, pero Hermione es demandante e impaciente. No puedo pensar la mayoría del tiempo. No puedo resistirme, es muy sexy," dijo Ron.

"Bueno, encuentra un modo," dijo Harry luciendo enfermo.

"O podrías prenderme fuego," bromeó Ron.

"Pollerudo, vuelve a trabajar" le gritó Harry.

"Si jefe," dijo Ron.

Vio a Lavender corriendo con el agua que había pedido Hermione, pero aliviándose de que ya se hubiera ido.

"Gracias. Tengo una junta el 16. Por favor, ponlo en el calendario." Dijo Ron mientras tomaba el agua.

"Por supuesto, Sr. W-Weasley," dijo ella con un leve tartamudeo.

Pobre chica. Ron sintió lástima porque Hermione la había asustado mucho.

Su esposa no sólo era la más brillante, sino también la más sexy y aterradora.


End file.
